The First Lady
by BessnHenryMcCord
Summary: What happens if Olivia becomes the first lady in President's Grants second term. Will she be okay being just the first lady? Will Mellie work against her to try and get Fitz back or just enjoy her freedom? Or will Mellie and Olivia finally become friends. Olitz all the way.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello Gladiators! I would like to start by thanking you for picking this fiction to read. I just started watching Scandal about a month ago. I am absolutely in love. Sorry Olake fans but this girl is an OLITZ all the way. This is my first Scandal FF. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter One

Life was starting to spin out of control. Olivia was the common denominator in everything. Maybe if she took herself out of everyone's lives then maybe things would calm down.

The election had just ended. Her job was done for the president. And he was not going to leave his wife now. They had just lost a son. Their child was murdered! She didn't want him to be paying attention to her. Instead if she wasn't there then he could be paying attention to his wife and two other children.

Her father had offered her a plane to head off to another place. Now she was seriously considering taking him up on the offer.

She had most of her apartment packed up just in case she didn't come back for months. She put some suitcases together to take with her.

"Dad, is that offer still available?" She asked into her cell phone.

"Yes." He responded. He couldn't help but smile a little. He wanted her to get away for a while. Maybe for good. Start over fresh somewhere else.

"Can you call them and let them know that I am coming."

"Where are you going?" Her father asked.

"I am not going to tell you or anyone else. Thanks!" She said and then hung up her phone.

She grabbed her suitcases and headed to the airport.

~Scandal~

The White House and the Oval office was eerily quiet. For a building that was almost always in constant go, go, go. You could hear a pen drop. Fitz walked into his office with such sorrow on his face. He just knelt down on the Presidential seal. All his energy to do anything left.

Mellie walked into his office and was surprised to find him on the floor. She quickly walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Fitz...what do you need?" Mellie asked in a very quiet voice.

"Liv." He breathed her name. "Where is Liv?"

Mellie pulled his office phone from his coffee table and dialed her number. She knew the number by heart. As much as she didn't like the fact that her husband was having an affair with her, she was needed some times. 1, 2, 3, 4 rings and still no answer.

Mellie just shook her head. "She is not answering."

Fitz put his head into his lap. Where did she go? What happened to her? Why wasn't she here?

~Scandal~

Olivia walked up to the front door of this gorgeous house. There were mountains in the distance about 5 miles away. Just a little snow on the peaks. The land was flat with luscious green grass for as far as she could see. There was not a single house around for miles. She didn't have to worry about being bothered.

This wasn't a house that she could rent. This was a house that she had the keys to. He gave her the keys the first time he had brought her here. This was their house. The spacious house that he had built for her, for them. The house that they were going to grow old in. Have children and make jam. This was their dream. And he built it for her.

Fitz was the only person that even knew this house was here. No one from her world knew that they even had one. What a better place to run off to then their house.

She walked into the very spacious two story living room and just smiled. The last time she was here, they spent the night on that floor in front of that glorious fireplace. Their first time in this house was magical and beautiful. Even though their first few moments were filled with fighting. Now she couldn't even remember what they had fought about.

She put all her things down and walked into the kitchen. This kitchen would make a chef jealous. It was spacious and with restaurant equipment. She searched through all of the cupboards for the one thing she couldn't live without. She opened a door that lead to a closet sized cellar. Walls covered in wood with wine bottles from top to bottom.

Her heart skipped a beat. He had thought of everything in her dream house. She grabbed a bottle. She poured herself a large glass of wine and started to explore the house. The last time she was there they hadn't had time to tour the house. She walked through all the rooms.

There was a massive office for both Olivia and Fitz. He knew that even though she would move to Vermont, she wasn't going to give up her job. There were four guest bedrooms. They were all decorated as if you were living in a log cabin in the woods. Large windows to with views to the mountains in the distance.

Finally, double doors at the end of the hallway opened up to a very spacious, vaulted ceilings and floor to ceiling windows, master bedroom. The room was filled with lots of natural lighting and wood beams along the ceiling. She stood in the middle of the master bedroom and studied it. There was something wrong with it, but she couldn't put her finger on it. A minute or two later it hit her. She was going to have to put a little woman's touch to it. Fitz tried but it was still too manly.

She just smiled to herself as she looked at the furniture and the decorations. She then walked into the massive closet that somewhat reminded her of the walk-in closet at the white house. More than enough room for the two of them. She then found the master bathroom. There was a beautiful crawl foot tube, a full glass shower and his and her vanity sinks.

He really had thought of everything. Their house was breath taking.

She went and settled herself in.

~Scandal~

Fitz was sitting at his desk staring blankly at his cellphone. Just hoping for it to ring. For it to be her voice that was coming through. Where had she gone? Had she really left him? He knew things were tough but they were getting along. He thought they were getting along.

"Tom?" Fitz yelled out into the hall.

"Yes sir?"

"I need to see for myself."

"Sir?"

"I need to see if Olivia left." He looked at Tom with conviction in his eyes.

Tom didn't say anything. He simply nodded his head yes and walked out of the office.

They arrived at her apartment. He got a key from the landlord. The one good thing about being president of the United States was that most people didn't question his requests.

He walked into her apartment and left his secret service detail outside. Dread fell over him. The sight of her empty apartment was one that he thought he would never have to see. That was until they were moving to Vermont together. He walked into her bedroom. Her bed was still there. He just stared at it. Almost as if he could force her back just by his stares.

Tom heard noises coming from inside and decided to go in. As he walked through the apartment he heard screams as if someone ran their nails down a chock board. He walked in to find his boss on his knees along Olivia's side of the bed.

Fitz had just lost a son and now the women he loves more than anything on this earth.

He had stayed at her apartment for hours. Fallen asleep in her bed just trying to be closer to her. She was his downfall. The one thing that would make him do anything. Tom came to wake him up.

"Sir!"

He hadn't heard him.

"Sir...Mr. President!"

This time he stirred out of his sleep. Within moments the dread and sorrow were back. Tom handed him his cellphone and walked back into the living to wait for him.

" _Don't worry, I am safe."_

(How was that? Of course this is my first Scandal FF so please leave comments and feedback. I know I am late to the party but I couldn't help it. This FF wouldn't leave my mind. Next we will see if Olivia tells Fitz where she is. Any suggestions, feel free to leave a comment.)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: THANK YOU so much for all of your reviews and comments. I really appreciate the welcome. You guys make me so excited to write this story. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Please leave your comments!

Chapter Two

For the first time in a while Olivia actually woke up fully rested. The sunrise was lighting up the room. She looked out the windows and glass double doors at the mountains in the distance. The scenery draped a sense of piece over everything. She stretched as she turned over to look at the clock on the nightstand.

"7:52." She whispered as if someone was there to hear her. She got out of the bed and went to get ready for the day. After she finished getting ready she started heading for the kitchen. The smell in the halls made her happy. It smelled like breakfast. Wait was someone in the house? She slowly walked into the kitchen and watched the woman standing at the stove.

"Hello? Can I help you?" Olivia asked walking slowly to the counter.

"Oh, Miss Pope! Good morning!" The older woman greeted. She put together a place of scrambled eggs, bacon and a bagel on the counter in front of her.

Olivia looked at her confused on who this woman was. She had never seen this woman before. On the other hand was grateful for the breakfast.

"I am sorry Miss. Pope. I am Kari Abbott. I work as the house keeper for President Grant. I saw that someone was here this morning, so I figured I would make breakfast." She smiled nicely. She pulled out the coffee pot and silently asked if she wanted some.

Olivia just shook her head no and started on the food. "It's very nice to meet you. Thank you for making this."

"You're welcome Miss. Pope. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Some tea if you don't mind. How do you know my name?"

"Oh well President Grant let us all know about you. I think it's very romantic that he built this house for you. I am surprised I haven't seen you sooner." Kari grabbed the tea pot and put some water on.

"Oh well he just showed me the house a couple months ago. Please join me for breakfast. Also, you don't have to make me breakfast or food every morning." Olivia responded finishing up her food.

"I don't mind at all. I am planning on doing a grocery store stop if you would like me to get anything in particular. IF I had known you were coming then I would have had things here for you." She grabbed another round of food for Olivia.

"Popcorn please!" Olivia requested pulling out the newspaper.

President Grant wins a 2nd term, was the headline on the front page above the fold. Even though he had lost his son, America has rallied together to help the Grant's through this tragedy. She just looked at the photo of Fitz and ran a hand over it. He was in mourning. Her heart broke for him. This was her fault. Maybe if she stayed away from him, he could put his family and life back together.

Her phone buzzed.

( _Livvie, where are you? Come back please!_ )

She looked at the text for what seemed like hours. Canceling, she put her phone down and looked back at the newspaper. She wasn't trying to ignore him but she needed some time away from everything.

~Scandal~

Fitz frowned when he realized she wasn't going to answer his message. Where was she? Why had she run away from him? She was running. He didn't care what she was going to say but he knew she was running but didn't understand why.

"Lauren, can you please send Tom in." He said into the receiver.

Tom walked into the oval and closed the door. "Yes sir?"

"I need you to find Olivia." Fitz said looking up at him. "As always, keep this between us."

Tom just nodded and walked out. He nodded at Cyrus as he walked into the oval.

"Mr. President, we have a situation." Cyrus said walking over to Fitz's desk. Fitz looked up at him with full attention. "Bombing in Sudan. They are taking children from their homes and putting them in factories and bombing them.

The sorrow swept over Fitz like a ton of bricks. Anything that happened to children really got to Fitz. He got up and followed Cyrus to the situation room.

All of the people sitting around the table stood up to greet the President as he walked in. There was urgency and sorrow on every one of those members' faces. Every situation is difficult but when it comes to our children there is more.

"Can someone fill me in on this situation a little more?" Fitz asked sitting at the head of the table gesturing for everyone else to take their seats.

"This came to our attention because not only for the children but Governor Williams from Nebraska, his daughter has been taken while she was volunteering as a teacher in one of the providences." Responded one of the military guys.

"So we need to look to see if we can find where they are being held and where are troops are?" Fitz asked his advisors.

"We have military troops about 2 hours out and we are hoping to have intel on locations soon. Give us twelve hours." The head of the military responded.

"Thank you! I will see you all in fourteen hours." Fitz responded setting up and walking out of the room.

~Scandal~

Olivia walked into the Governor of Vermont's office. She was determined to help. She had read in the morning newspaper that the Governor was in the process of getting a divorce. She needed something to do while she was "on vacation" and she figured she would offer her services.

"Governor!" She said walking up to his desk with her hand out stretched. "I am Olivia Pope, I would like to offer my services in your divorce."

"Miss Pope. Yes, I know who you are. What brings you to our wonderful state?" The Governor asks gesturing for her to take a seat.

"I am just here for a little while to take a breath. I read that you're upcoming divorce in not going as well as you were hoping. I would like to offer my help." Olivia replied.

"I am sorry Miss Pope but I don't know how much more you can help me from what my lawyer is doing. My husband is relentless." The Governor said.

"Ma'am, what do you want?" Olivia asked with conviction.

The Governor took in a deep breath and placed her hands on her desk. She was surprised to see this woman offering her help. She had heard about this woman and her powers but never thought that she would find her in this office. She pulled out her husband's file from her desk and handed it to Olivia. "My husband has been paying for women. I don't want that to get out."

Olivia opened up the file and skimmed through it. "May I take this with me?"

The Governor just nodded and stood up. "Thank you Miss Pope."

"My pleasure." Olivia put the file in her bag and said goodbye. She made sure to leave her business card so that she could contact her.

~Scandal~

Fitz was walking back into his office with Tom on his tail. He closed the door. He wanted to make sure no one was able to hear their conversation. "Sure I believe we found her." He said pulling out an envelope with Olivia's location. He handed Fitz the envelope.

"I have been texting her nonstop and she is not responding. I just want to make sure she is okay." Fitz responded grabbing the envelope. "Maybe I should let her have some time. I think I ran her off."

"Sir, we will do whatever you would like." Tom said.

Fitz turned the envelope open and pulled out the information. Fitz looked at it and quickly shot his head up at Tom. "This is where she is?"

"Yes sir!"

"She has been under our nose the entire time?" Fitz said to himself as he smiled at her location.

A/N: Well here you go guys. This chapter was a little hard because I needed her to do something in Vermont then just sit in the house. Will Fitz show up at her door step? Maybe an Olitz weekend? Let me know if anyone has any suggestions or would like to see something. Please keep on leaving those comments.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey Gladiator family. I know this chapter took a little longer to get up. I am sorry for that. Had a couple things come up this weekend. But here it is. I hope you enjoy! As always reviews make my day.

Chapter Three

Olivia sat in the home office looking over the file. There were circumstantial photos of the Governor's husband and his many women. She taped up every single one of them on the cabinets behind her desk. She found it easier to see the bigger picture of every situation. If she was able to see everything that was a part of the case then she was able to see if things were missing or if there was a clue that she didn't see. All ten photos of this man were staring at her.

She was now going to have to get bank records. She needed to find out everything about this man's background. His bank accounts, his friends, who each one of these girls are and where he likes to spend most of his time. Who he works for.

There was a knock on the door that jarred her out of her thoughts. "Come in." Olivia said.

"Miss Pope! Your packages are here." The housekeeper Kari said peaking her head around the door. "What would you like me to do with them?"

Olivia got up and met the older woman. "I will come look at them." She followed the woman out into the living room. There were three medium sized boxes and five large ones with her name on them. All the stuff that she ordered that morning arrived faster then she had expected.

She walked over to the big one and opened them all up. She studied the house plants. The bamboo tree was going to go into the master and the ficus tree was going to go into their office. She opened one of the medium sized boxes which held some picture frames and office supplies. Another one of her boxes held some decorative pillows for the living room and for the bedrooms.

She grabbed the bamboo plant and started walking towards the master. "Mrs. Abbott? Can you bring me the box of pillows please?" She asked looking at the older woman over her shoulder. She grabbed the box and followed Olivia to the master.

Olivia placed the plant over by the fireplace. She went over to the box and grabbed two light blue six by six pillows and placed them on the bed. She wanted to bring some more color to their room. Just a little woman's touch to this gorgeous house. She grabbed the box and walked into every single one of the guest bedrooms and put a pillow on each.

The last box she picked up and walked into their walk-in closet. She pulled out a new jewelry box and placed it on the vanity he set up for her to get ready in the morning. She pulled out a couple of Navy shirts and sweater shirts, folded them and placed them on a shelf on his side. She then pulled out the new lamp and make-up mirror and arranged them on the vanity.

She went and grabbed the box with all the things she got for their office. She went into the office and closed the door. Opening the box, she grabbed all of the photo frames. Putting the clients file to the side she pulled out a stack of photos she had printed earlier. She slowly went through them remembering every single memory those photos had captured. There were nowhere near as many as most couples, families or husbands and wives have. But enough for her.

She picked two of her favorite ones and placed them on her desk. She placed one on the bookshelf. She grabbed the last frame, placed a photo of them and placed it on his desk. She was studying the photo when someone walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her.

She jumped and turned to face the intruder.

"That's my favorite photo!" Fitz said pulling her in tighter.

"Fitz? How did you find me? What are you doing here?" Olivia asked breathing just a little heavily.

"I tracked your phone, plus, my staff let me know that someone was using my house." He said kissing her on the neck. "Our house." He whispered.

"Fitz!" Olivia whispered snaking herself out of his arms. "You weren't supposed to find me."

"Liv, why did you leave?" Fitz asked watching her walk back and forth.

Olivia was thinking. Every time she ever walked back and forth it meant she was thinking. If she ever walked in circles there was something wrong but back and forth she was thinking.

"I just needed time to myself. I needed to re-evaluate everything. Plus, I was the reason your son died and why you almost lost the election. Your family needed time to heal and the best way to do that was to keep myself out of your life." Olivia started pacing a little faster now. She really wasn't ready for him to be here yet. She hadn't really analyzed her choices or the decision that she had made over the past couple of days.

He watched as she analyzed everything that was now happening. She just needed to stop thinking. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. He planted his lips on her and started kissing her. The kiss wasn't frantic or messy. It was one of those very slow, passionate, I have always loved you kisses.

Olivia pulled away when they both needed air. She stayed close to him with their foreheads resting against each other. She wanted to just give into her feelings for him but so much had happened. How was she going to make up the fact that her parents hurt this man and his family so much?

He pulled her in tightly and held her for a little while. He knew that if he could convince her that it wasn't her fault, she would let him in. Those walls that he took so long to break down were back up again. She couldn't do anything that he wouldn't forgive her for. He wanted to grow old with her. She was all he wanted.

"I am going to get myself settled in." Fitz said kissing her lightly on the lips.

She looked at him confused, "Wait you're staying?"

"I had planned on it. Is that okay with you?" Fitz asked.

"I can't stop you. This is your house. Can I ask one favor?" Olivia asked pulling herself out of his embrace and walking over to the window.

"This is our house!" He said firmly. He thought she knew that when he gave her the key that she had every right to it as he did. What was her hesitation? "Sure, anything."

"Can you sleep in one of the guest rooms?" She whispered feeling a little ashamed that she was even asking. She was determined to figure things out. Especially now that he was here.

He was taken back by her request. They had fights and there were times that they walked away from each other, but this was new. "Sure, Livvie." He went over, kissed her on the top of the head and walked out of the room.

~Scandal~

Leaving her in their office, he grabbed his bag and went to get settled in the guest bedroom just down the hall from the master. He saw the new pillow she added to the room and just smiled at the thought that she was making this place somewhat hers. He probably should have given her more time but he wanted to make sure she was safe.

Everything that had happened for the past few days was not her fault. She wasn't to blame for what her parents did. Her mother was the one who set the bomb to blow up the church. She didn't kill his son. She worked so hard to get him re-elected. He was grateful for her. Now it was his turn to show her that she was his rock. That he wanted to share her pain. In anything and everything. He could be her shoulder and her confidant. She didn't have to be strong for everyone. She wasn't just the woman he was screwing. She wasn't his Mistress but the LOVE of his life!

~Scandal~

The evening had flown by. Olivia was trying to work on the case she had picked up but she couldn't put her full attention to it. Thoughts of Fitz kept creeping into her mind. She eventually gave up on her work and joined him in the living room. He was sitting in one of the loveseats reading. He had started a fire for them and the table was set for dinner. There were tall candles, wine glasses, and two dozen red roses set up on the kitchen counter.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Dinner should be ready soon."

"Did Kari leave?" Olivia asked going into the kitchen to grab a glass of wine.

Fitz followed her over, "Yeah, I just told her to head home. I figured we didn't need anything. Plus, she can spend some time with her family."

Olivia poured herself a tall glass of her favorite wine and gestured to Fitz if he wanted one. He just shook his head yes. Just then the chef walked out of the pantry.

"Good evening Miss. Pope." He pulled their dinner out of the oven sending the glorious smell of baked ziti throughout the house. The smell was heavenly.

"That smells delicious! Thank you so much for coming." She responded handing Fitz his glass of wine.

"Well dinner is served. Please have a seat." The chef said starting to serve their dinner.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Fitz asked noticing that she wasn't herself. He just wanted them to have a quiet evening. To not think or worry about anything.

"Nothing." She responded taking a bite of her dinner. It was so good. The best ziti she had ever had. "Let's just be. In the moment. No outside world, no worrying about things that have happened. Just us. You and me."

Fitz just nodded and went back to eating. They finished their meal and retreated to a quiet evening reading in front of the fireplace. Olivia was slowly becoming tired. She set her book down and got up.

"I think I am going to turn in for the night." She said walking over to Fitz. She bent down and lightly kissed him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Sleep well." Fitz said after kissing her back. "I love you."

Olivia just smiled over her shoulder as she headed to the master bedroom. She walked in and found a gift box sitting on the bed. She was surprised to see it. She walked over and grabbed the card off of it.

Livvie,

I know things are difficult between us

right now, but I promise it will get better. I love

you. You will become my first lady. I will fight for us.

I love you, Fitz

The little note made her start to tear up. No matter how bad things got or where the world took them, he was always going to be the man she loved. She opened the wrapped box and gasped. Inside was a very fluffy white robe, a photo of them from his second campaign trail and a medium sized black velvet box. She pulled out the box and slowly opened it. She gasped at the beautiful pearl necklace. On the little card, "This necklace belonged to Jackie Kennedy."

Now there were tears freely slowing down her face. He was so sweet. She got herself ready for bed and finally laid down. She laid there for a while just thinking about everything that had been going on. She couldn't stop thinking about this gift he gave her. She kept on tossing and turning knowing that he was sleeping right down the hall. She got out of bed and went to his room.

She knocked on his door and waited for him to respond.

"Come in." Fitz yelled.

Olivia popped her head in and smiled at him. "Will you come to bed please?"

Fitz was taken back a little. He got up out of bed and followed her to the master bedroom. She followed him into the room and grabbed him. She smacked her lips to his and kissed him with so much passion and veracity. He pushed her stumbling towards the bed. Moments later, they had their naked bodies intertwined and peacefully asleep.

A/N: I promise Olivia will work through her problems. She will not run away from them. When I was originally planning out this story, Fitz was not supposed to show put. But you have to go were the story leads you. I hope everyone enjoys.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all for enjoying this story. I am so happy to see all the reviews and all the people who have read, followed and favorited. This chapter was a little difficult. I don't like seeing them fight and the fight scenes are written so beautiful by the scandal writers. Please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Four

Olivia nestled up to Fitz. She was slowly stirring awake. But the bed felt so good and it was one of the best sleeps she had had in a while now. She couldn't stop smiling. But she knew that reality was going to set in soon. She turned lightly in his arms. She loved how at peace his face was. He wasn't worrying about the nation, the white house, his kids or even her.

She brushed her hand through his hair and across his cheek. "I am sorry." She whispered. She kissed him lightly on the lip.

Discarding of all her clothes, she stepped into the steamy shower. Her mind was filled with thoughts of her relationship with Fitz, everyone at OPA, Cyrus and even Mellie. She felt bad for being friendly with Mellie and smiling, then turning around and sleeping with Fitz. Maybe she was a home wrecker like her mother.

Entwined in her thoughts, she jumped when she felt arms wrap around her mid-section.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Fitz said softly kissing her on the head.

She leaned her head back against his shoulder. She wasn't quite ready to deal with the problems between them yet. She was hoping not to see him until this afternoon.

Feeling her tense up, he started messaging her shoulder. Slowly working his way down to her mid back and eventually lower. She gasped from pleasure.

"Fitz..." She gasped. "Fitz, we can't. I have work to do." She arched her back digging her head into his shoulder.

He really knew how to get her. Knew every weak spot of hers. She couldn't take the pressure anymore, she turned in his arms and smacked her lips against his.

~Scandal~

Olivia sat in her office looking over the file about the Governor's family. The Governor finally provided her with more information. She got a hold of a personal investigator in Vermont to tail the Governor's husband. She also decided to get the divorce papers together, so when she had all the information it could be signed. She really liked being prepared and having all the information. Being able to see the bigger picture, so nothing was coming out of left field.

When she had her entire team, it was easier to get surveillance, bank records, and background information that most clients don't disclose. Her team had really become a part of her family. Her rock.

~Scandal~

Fitz stuck his head in their office. He smiled as he watched the women he loved so in-depth with her paper work. He loved watching her work.

"Lunch?" He asked stepping further into the room.

"Maybe later." She responded not bothering to look up.

"Livvie, you have to eat. Have lunch with me." Fitz was tired of trying to get them to talk. "Olivia" He said more firmly.

She shot her head up and looked at him. It was very rare for Fitz to raise his voice at her. She just looked at him.

"Talk to me." Fitz took a deep breath. "I want to work this out."

"You weren't supposed to be here!" Olivia responded, her voice raised a little bit.

"You can't run from this Liv. I love you." Fitz responded. "I love you Olivia!"

"I know." She whispered. She stood up, walking over to the window to keep her gaze from Fitz. "I am in love with a married man, he won another presidential election because of me, he has lost a son and hasn't fully grieved and instead of being in the White House, he is here consoling his mistress."

"How many times do I have to tell you you're not a mistress? I am here because you ran away without telling me. You always run. But not this time!" Fitz responded walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she looked out the window. "I love you. We are going to work this out. We are going to talk this out Olivia." He was serious. With the start of this new term, things were going to be different. She was going to be his through the good and bad. He was going to prove to her that he was going to be there for her no matter what happened.

"Fitz, you just got re-elected. You need to fully concentrate on the presidency. I have people depending on me, I am their gladiator. I can't leave them now." She said, shoulders all tensed.

"What is your hesitation?" Fitz asked pulling her in tighter. He was hoping that she would feel how much he loved her and was prepared to fight for her.

"Fitz..." She whispered pulling away from his arms. She walked over to the bookshelf and placed her hands on it. "I love you. I really do. But you need to grieve for your son, Mellie is a mess, the nation needs to know that their choice in picking you was good and we need to find my mother. Fitz, I think your plate is full right now. You don't need anything else. We can wait." She turned and looked at him. "I just thought the waiting was over but everything that is going on, we are going to have to wait."

"You think I have higher priorities than you?" Fitz asked shocked.

For once Olivia didn't answer. She just looked down. Realizing everything that she had not really spoken, she started to feel tired. She wanted to be his rock, her team's rock but she needed a minute. She needed a minute to regain herself. For the world to just stop.

"Fitz, you have a nation to run!" Olivia said with such conviction you thought a bee had stung you.

"NO!" Fitz responded.

Olivia just looked at him puzzled.

Fitz shook his head no. "NO, you are wrong about this. For once you are wrong. I don't have anything if I don't have you. So, NO!" He walked towards her. "You are my first priority. Your happiness, your safety, your fears, your doubts, your thoughts and your pleasure." Fitz pulled her in and collapsed his lips onto hers. At that moment he vowed that everything was going to be different. He was going to make sure she knew who was number one in his life, right next to his kids. "Come back to Washington with me?" He asked between kisses.

She didn't say anything. She just deepened their kiss. Within second the tension in the room and between them turned into love and passion. Fitz was going to show her how much she meant to him. He was going to show that she never had to think she was second place, second choice.

A/N: I hope you guys really enjoyed that. Sometimes fight scenes need to end with some passion and love. Let me know if anything really wanted me to go into the Vermont Governor's thing. We will have to see if she goes back to DC with Fitz or not. Please leave your reviews! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Four days, twelve hours, re-read of my own story, chat with my sister and a good friend, I believe this chapter is done. I hope you really enjoy it. There is a lot going on in this one. This one will set somewhat the tone for the next couple of chapters.

Chapter Five

Olivia stirred awake, there was a heavy weight partially laying on her back. Falling asleep with Fitz after making love was something she would never get over. No matter what doubts she had about their relationship, she knew that she would never have to doubt not feeling the desire he had for her. She reached behind herself and brushed her hand across his cheek. She listened as his breathing started getting faster.

There were things that she had to do before she could go back to DC. She had to also decide if she was going to go back with him.

"Fitz?" She whispered as she slowly untangled herself from under him.

"Come back to DC with me?" He asked not wanting the moment to end or to let her go.

"Fitz..." She whispered again. Everything in her wanted to scream yes. What if they got back and things didn't go as they planned.

Fitz sensed her fear. He went for her sensitive spot right behind her ear. He knew that if he got her right there she would instantly relax and forget about things. He just wanted one more minute. To not think about what was going on around them, or even with them, but just to be the two of them.

"Mhm...Fitz." She tried to get him to stop. It was already two pm and she really needed to go talk to the Governor.

Fitz stopped what he was working on and got up. Holding his hand out for her, "Will you at least shower with me?"

Olivia gasped reaching for Fitz's hand with a slight smile on her face.

~Scandal~

Fitz was checking his messages when Olivia walked back into the master bedroom. She had a hand full of documents that she had to take with her for the meeting with the Governor. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to finish this case unless she had her team available. She was going to have to get them involved.

The universe didn't have to try hard to let her know that she was needed in DC. That she needed these people no matter what was happening and how badly her family was getting in the way. Her team, her family, had skills that she counted on. With all that, they also kept her grounded. She was their gladiator, but they were hers too.

She placed the papers in one of her Prada bags she brought with her. She went to make sure that her make-up and hair were just perfect.

"Fitz? When are you leaving?" She asked from the closet.

He didn't answer her. He was so wrapped up in what was on his phone.

"Fitz?" She asked again when she didn't get an answer. When she didn't get an answer again she went into the bedroom to check on him.

He was standing on his side of the bed, hand over his mouth as he was looking at his email.

Olivia started getting worried as she walked closer to him. "What is it?"

"Another..." Fitz cleared his throat before continuing. "There were another two factories bombed in Sudan. Five hundred children." He brushed his hand over his face and dropped his phone on the bed. Thoughts of Jerry and his death crossed his mind. He couldn't imagine having his children taken from his home, put in a factory to work and then bombed to death. Or even worse. They were his entire world. Evan if Mellie considered them good for their careers. They were his everything. Losing them would be his breaking point. That went for Olivia too. His kids and Olivia would be the undoing of him.

Olivia placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. She couldn't imagine how much pain it was to lose a child. He needed to get back to DC. He needed to be in the situation room trying to figure out what to do about these bombings. She put her hands on his face and encouraged him to look at her.

"You need to go back." She waited to make sure he was listening before continuing. "You need to go and deal with this situation. I will come back. First though, I need to work this case."

Fitz kept shaking his head back and forth while she was talking. He didn't want to leave Vermont without her. He wanted to make sure she was going to actually come home.

"Fitz. I promise I will come back to DC after I talk to the Governor. I have to get my team involved anyway. I will come back. But you have to go now. The nation needs you. Sudan needs you." Olivia said before lightly kissing him to seal what she said.

She was planning on going back with him anyway. He left DC to come get her. He spent two days reminding her that she was important to him. It was her turn to show that she was in. That she was fully in love with him too.

~Scandal~

"Madam Governor." Olivia said walking into her office and extending her hand.

"Nancy Mitchell please." The Governor said shaking her hand.

"Nancy." Olivia said smiling at the lady while taking a seat in front of her desk. "I have gotten a private investigator to follow your husband and take photos of his actions. I have to go back to DC. My team is there and I could use their help. So if you don't mind, I am going to get them involved and will be back in two days." Olivia said as she was pulling out some documents from her bag.

"That's fine. I have informed my attorney that we are doing this. I want full custody of my children. They are too young to see their father sleeping with all these women. I want him to leave us alone and get his life together before I could consider him a part of my children's lives."

"Well, we can definitely work on that. I have a rough draft of a divorce contract here. I would like you to go through it and let me know if you would like to make any changes. When I get back, we will have a bigger picture of everything. We will move forward then." Olivia said pulling a set of documents out of her bag and handing them to her.

Olivia said goodbye to her and went back to the house to pack and go back to DC. Fitz had left earlier and sent the helicopter back to get Olivia. He knew that if he sent her the helicopter then she had to come back. Even though she promised that she would come back, he wasn't going to take any chances. All she had to do when she got back from her meeting was pack and get on board.

Livvie,

Please come to the White House when you get back.

Before you go to the office please.

Meet me in the main conference room.

Love, Fitz

She smiled reading the note as she settled into the chopper.

~Scandal~

Fitz walked into his office with his military advisors and Cyrus on his tail. He wanted answers and solutions of how to stop these bombing and rescue Governor Williams' daughter. He gestured for everyone to take a seat as he sat in his chair by the fireplace. While he was away, they were supposed to figure out where the daughter was being held, who was responsible for these bombing, which group, and where they were getting their weapons. He was determined to get this young lady home today.

"Sir, we have located what seems to be a factor in Sodiri, which is in Northern Kordofan, that is holding all the school children and our missing United State citizen. We have troops in Lybia, we can get them there in two hours. Plus drones that we can have there within minutes." One of his military advisors started.

"We believe that some of Sudan's citizens are not happy with the current government and their sanctions. It looks like all of this is coming from within the country," another advisor responded.

"Our first priority is to the young lady that is ours. We need to find her and bring her home. I will get the Secretary on board and see where we can go with helping Sudan out." Fitz said. "Move our troops in place and I want three drones flying overhead. I want a plan for abstraction within the hour." Fitz ordered, before his secretary knocked on the door.

"Come in." Fitz told the visitor.

"Sir, Olivia Pope is here." The secretary responded.

Cyrus looked at Fitz wondering what Olivia was doing here. Last he heard she was away on "vacation". When did she get back into town?

"Thanks Lauren. Just show her to the main conference room. I will be there in a minute." Fitz notified Lauren before she dipped back out of his office.

"Gentlemen?" He asked gathering everyone's attention. "We have a plan, now let's set it in motion." Fitz got up and waited for all of his advisors to leave.

Cyrus walked closer to him, "Why is Olivia here?"

"Because I asked her to come. Now if you can excuse me, she is waiting." Fitz responded walking to the door. "Oh, also can you tell Mellie I want to see her in an hour."

Cyrus just nodded before he watched Fitz walk out of his office.

Olivia hadn't made it to the conference room yet. Fitz smiled the moment he saw her walking down the hall towards him.

"Hi." He said as she walked up to him.

She looked up and down the hall making sure everyone wasn't watching them. As if they were doing something inappropriate in the middle of the hall in the White House. When it came to them in the White House, she always wanted to make business like. She didn't want it getting back to Mellie that they were doing something. Or have it get out in the papers that they were together.

"Hi!" She responded with a slight smile to not let anyone know anything was going on.

"I missed you." Fitz whispered coming closer to Olivia.

Olivia couldn't help but smiling. When he really wanted her, he was super romantic and didn't care about showing his displays of affection.

"You just saw me a couple hours ago mister." She whispered at him before taking a step back from him. "Why am I here? I have to talk to my team."

Fitz didn't answer. Instead he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the conference room.

She tried to pull her hand out of his. "Fitz." She whispered. When she realized he wasn't going to let go she said his name louder. "Fitz, we're in the White House."

Mellie was still in the White House and she really didn't want to have to explain: one, why she was here and two, why he was being handy with her. But before she could protest again, he pulled her into the conference room and let go of her hand. Olivia's eyes widened when she found her entire staff sitting in the room waiting for her. She looked at Fitz confused and then back at her staff. Even though it had been a couple days, she had missed every one of them.

She looked at Fitz to ask a question but he walked out of the room leaving them to work. There was a white board set up for her. He knew how much she liked putting things up, so he made sure everything was ready. She pulled out a folder with all the photos of the Governor's husband and his call girls and handed it to Quinn. While she was placing them up on the white board, Olivia turned to Huck and handed him a folder with bank statements.

"Huck, I need every single one of his accounts. I also need to find out how he was paying them and if it was through an agency." Olivia said giving him his marching orders.

She looked at Abby, "I need to find out if he has a social media presence, who his friends are, and where he likes to spend his time."

Everyone jumped to their individual tasks. No one was going to ask her where she had been or why they were working in the White House. They knew that she was only going to tell them when she was ready. Everyone was just glad to have her back.

~Scandal~

"Mellie?" Fitz asked as he walked into their bedroom. He was prepared to see her at her worst. Ever since Jerry died, she wasn't taking care of anything, including herself.

Mellie was just leaning against the headboard with her bathrobe on drinking her hooch. Her hair looked like it hadn't been touched in days and she definitely didn't smell rosy. He had to send Karen back to boarding school so she didn't have to watch her mother falling apart.

"Mellie, you are going to visit your parents for a while. Or you can have them come here and we can rent a house close to the grave. But you will no longer mope around the White House like this." Fitz said walking over to sit on the side of the bed.

Mellie showed absolutely no emotion. She just kept sipping the hooch. All she cared about in the world was laying on Jarry's grave.

"I am going to send someone in to pack some things for you and I will get something set up. Alabama or here?" Fitz asked.

Mellie still didn't say anything. She was so devastated she didn't care what happened. Fitz had had enough. He was tired of getting comments from Cyrus and others about how Mellie was. He wasn't able to help her, so maybe her family could help. He got up and started to head out of their room.

"Jerry." Was all that Mellie could get out before Fitz left.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. We are going to slowly see Mellie starting to leave the White House. I hope no one is offended that I am sending Mellie away but I personally think she needed more help in the show. Maybe some grief counselling. Maybe her parents can help her through this. As always, reviews are my bread and butter and help me bring the chapters faster.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Mellie walked into Blair House to find her parents already set up. Fitz had said that she needed some time with her parents. Fitz had set it up with secret service and the staff so they could take her through the tunnels so no alarm bells would go off in the media. He wanted her to consider going to a retreat to get some therapy. He knew he wasn't going to be able to help her. He was going to find a place where she felt comfortable to start the healing process.

Her parents had come up for Jerry's funeral and offered to stay. Mellie told them it was not necessary. Although, now with Mellie falling by the way side and unable to do her duties, Fitz felt it was time for him to step in. If he wasn't able to help her through this, he was going to move heaven and earth to get her someone who could help.

She might not be the love of his life, but he wanted to make her happy and get her everything she needed.

He found a retreat in Tennessee, close to her parents, that would help her through the grieving process. They had group therapy and private counseling. They also organized a lot of outdoor adventures and gardening if that suited their patient's needs. It had good reviews and they were able to accommodate her and her detail.

Not only was this going to benefit her but also their children. Teddy was at the point of wondering what happened to his mother. The nanny was spending more and more time with him. He needed his actual mother. At his age, the time spent with her was so precious. His kids were losing their mother.

Mellie gestured for the butler to place her bags in the living room as her parents came walking into the foyer. Mellie's mom embraced her daughter no matter how she looked or what she smelled like. She was always close to her parents. When she married Fitz, she was close to his mother too. The move from Tennessee to California was big for her. She got home sick often. To have a wonderful relationship with Fitz's mother made it bearable. Big Jerry on the other hand, was an entirely different story.

Her father rubbed her back as Mellie was holding onto her mother. Her parents locked eyes and without saying a word, they agreed to stick with her until she was fully back on her feet. Whether that meant staying in DC or taking their daughter home with them.

~Scandal~

Olivia and her staff had been working on collecting evidence and background information to help the Governor of Vermont. She decided that it was time for a break. She stood up from the conference room table and gathered everyone's attention.

"Let's take an hour break." Olivia said before heading out of the room.

Olivia walked up to Lauren's deck and waited for her to get off the phone. Once Lauren got off, she just gestured towards the oval office. "He is free if you would like to go in."

Olivia smiled at her and mouthed "thank you", before heading into the oval. Fitz lifted his head to the intruder and smiled when he saw her walk in. She always made his day better no matter what mood he was in. She was his light. His everything.

Fitz walked out from behind his desk and wrapped her in his arms. She kissed him lightly.

"Fitz..." Olivia whispered trying to pull back. Fitz was holding her so close, it was hard for her to move away from him. She didn't want Mellie to walk in on them having a moment.

"She is at Blair House." Fitz reassured her. "No one will walk in." He kissed her one more time.

"Fitz, we need to talk about what we are doing. How this is going to work out."

"I am getting Mellie help, I am going to divorce her and you are going to be my first lady."

"I have to head back to Vermont tomorrow. We are trying to finish this case. My team is going to come with me. When I get back we can deal with everything." Olivia said getting out of his embrace, walking over to the windows behind his desk.

Fitz watched her walk over and he couldn't help wondering if she was running. "Stay at the house!"

Olivia looked at him shocked. She wasn't ready to share the house with anyone. She wasn't ready to let everyone know that he built them a house.

"You don't have to tell them, just use it. It's yours. You can come and go as you please." Fitz said walking towards her. The sight of her standing in his office now was different. She always took his breath away, but there was something about this time. He knew she wanted this, wanted him. Even though she was still a little hesitant, she was content. "Twenty minutes?" He whispered in her ear.

She smiled wide letting out a little giggle. "Fitz, I have to get back. I will see you after work?" She kissed him lightly trying to break free.

Fitz pulled her in a little tighter. "The residents." He answered kissing her passionately before letting her go back to work.

"I will see you later." She said walking out of his office with a little extra in her step. She was going to have to tell her friend/family that she was back together with Fitz before they heard about it somewhere else. Once the nation knew, things were never going to be the same again. Work, being able to walk down the street, her life, will never be the same again.

~Scandal~

"Mellie, what is going on? Why didn't you call us sooner?" Her mother asked sitting down on the loveseat in the master bedroom. Her parents had demanded her to take a shower and freshen up. It was just the push she needed to get herself back into the "first lady" look. She had put on her favorite blue dress, fixed her hair and put on some make-up. Her mother helped her brush out her hair, just like she had done when Mellie was a little girl.

Mellie and her mother were super close. She had always come to her mother whenever she was in trouble, conflicted, or just needed someone to listen too. Their relationship hadn't changed even when she had grown up.

"I was embarrassed Mama." Mellie responded to her mother's question looking down at the floor. She had known things had gone too far and she let too much slip down by the wayside. She just wasn't sure what to do, or how to get herself out of this funk. She knew Fitz had called her parents. She really appreciated it. "What was I going to tell you? Mom, I lost my son, I am losing my husband, my children would rather be with other people and I am just walking around the White House in a dirty bathrobe. Mom? How did I get here? I got everything I have ever wanted and yet I am so unhappy." It felt so relieving to finally talk about everything she had been feeling for months, years.

Even with all the time in the world that she had, thinking about her feeling, let alone expressing them, had taken a backseat to everything else.

"Honey, you need to come home with us." Mellie's mother stated placing her hand gently on her daughter's cheek. Once Mellie looked up her mother continued, "You need to work out these feeling, these problems so you can go back to your duties. And sweetheart, your father and I will be right by your side." Her mother kissed her on the head before leaving her with her thoughts.

 _A/N: I want to start by saying, that you for reading this story and sticking with me. I am so happy everyone is enjoying it. Secondly, this chapter didn't go up for a while because I think I have started the Scandal depression early. I am so upset like all of us are about Scandal ending. It might take me a year to get over this. With that being said, I am sorry this took so long and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Let me know what your thoughts are. Here come Chapter Seven on the heel of this chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here we go again. Let's finish this case and maybe a little surprise. Oh, also a little Mellie. I know, I know, but just a little of Mellie. Enjoy this chapter. Thank you for sticking with me!

Chapter Seven

Olivia was laying in the master bedroom in the Vermont house. She really wished Fitz was there with her. Her team was surprised that she had rented a house instead of getting everyone a hotel room. Everyone wanted to ask, but there was no time. Olivia wanted to finish this case and head back home. She was going to get the Governor's husband to sign divorce papers, confidentiality and to move out of their house. There wasn't much in this man's background, except that he was spending money on call girls. His wife had paid his way through college and at this point he was just in the relationship for show. He didn't love her anymore, so it was time to separate. Plus, the Governor had future plans in public office and her husband wasn't willing to follow her.

The news was on the television, taking about another bomb going off in Sudan. "A hundred and fifty women and children murdered. Will the US step in?" The news reported. The reporter went on talking about the story. Olivia wasn't really paying attention. She was in deep thought about everything that had taken place over the past few months. Jerry dying, Fitz's re-election, Mellie's break down, and now Fitz wanting her. So many things had happened in the past few months.

Her phone on her nightstand vibrated, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"How's the case going?" Olivia read the text message from Fitz.

"We should have it settled and back in DC in a few days. How's Sudan?" She texted back. She knew that he couldn't really tell her anything but she figured she would ask.

"Oh you know...great. I miss you!"

Olivia paused before responding back to him. Reading those three little words made her smile. "I miss you too Fitz."

"My bed is super empty without you."

Even though she was alone in her bed, she still blushed. "You will have to stack up the pillows." She texted back chuckling to herself.

"If you were here, I would pull you in closer and wrap my arms around you. Place light kisses from your lips to your neck. Finding that one spot right behind your ear that drives you crazy."

As Olivia was reading Fitz's text, unconsciously she turned her head as if he was actually right next to her. Smiling as she thought of him actually doing what he was telling her. Feeling his lips on that spot right behind her ear. The want for him growing deep inside.

"Just a couple days Fitz."

"It's not soon enough." Fitz messaged back.

"I have to go to sleep. It you want me to get back sooner, you have to stop calling and texting all the time. I will be home before you know it. I promise. Now go work on Sudan." Olivia texted before putting the phone on the nightstand and turning the TV off. She wrapped herself around one of the king size pillows as if it was Fitz.

The phone vibrated and lite up. She sighed before picking it up and reading the text. "Goodnight Sweet Babe. I love you."

She couldn't help smiling as she responded, "Goodnight Mr. President. I love you too." She placed the phone back on the nightstand and fell right to sleep.

~Scandal~

"Mellie?" Her mother said, knocking on the bedroom door before entering.

Mellie was curled up in the bed with her favorite robe on looking at pictures of Jerry. She had quiet tears running down her face. Her mother walked in and sorrow washed over her seeing her little girl so upset. She wanted so badly to take the pain away. She went and sat on the edge of the bed next to her daughter.

"Come home with us honey?" She asked, more like pleaded. "You need help, and that's okay." Her mother placed a hand over her right hand.

Mellie wasn't able to speak. The moment she said anything she would start sobbing. She just shook her head yes as she flipped to the next photo. It was a photo of Jerry at age eight and Karen at six with their Easter outfits on. They were about to start the Easter egg hunt. Jerry had his arm wrapped around his sister smiling widely. All she had left was memories of him. Sadly not as many photos of mother and son. She was so afraid to get close to him. Not sure if he was Fitz's or Big Jerry's son. But now all she had was regret. She was his mother. She should have spent more time with him no matter what.

"We will leave in the morning." Her mother said, getting up off the bed and kissing Mellie on her head. "Try to sleep some. Goodnight sweetheart." She kissed her daughter a second time before leaving her room.

~Scandal~

Quinn was the first one to wake up. She decided to put on a pot of coffee. When she walked into the kitchen, she found the daily newspapers sitting on the kitchen counter with a pot of coffee already made. She walked around the kitchen but didn't see anyone. There was a note left on the counter.

Miss. Pope,

Coffee made, pancakes in the oven.

Enough for everyone.

Quinn flipped the note over but there was not no signature on it. "Who made this? How do they know Olivia?" Quinn asked herself. She was definitely curious now. She poured herself a cup of coffee and went to go explore the house.

She walked through the living room. Admired the beautiful fireplace and how far you could see in the back yard. The gorgeous mountains in the distance with the snowy peaks. Then she walked to the first room off the hall. She opened the door finding an office. She was definitely confused about why there was an office when this was a house to be rented. What need was there for an office?

She walked in and studied the books on the shelf and then over to the desks. At first she was surprised to see two desks. Then she looked at the photos and her mouth dropped open. Fitz and Olivia. There were photos of Fitz and Olivia on the desk and on some of the book selves.

"What is going on?" Quinn asked softly to herself. She put one photo down and grabbed the other one to study. It was a recent photo of Olivia and Fitz from his last campaign. This one was more intimate. Fitz was kissing the side of Olivia's head as she went to take the selfie.

"Quinn?" Abby asked walking into the office. Abby was walking towards the kitchen when Quinn caught her eyes.

Quinn jumped at the sound of her name. She almost dropped the photo frame as she turned around towards the intruder. She placed the photo back on the shelf which ended up catching Abby's eyes.

"What is that? What are you doing in here?" Abby asked coming closer.

"I just wanted to explore the house a little. I stumbled into this room. There are photos of Olivia and Fitz in here." Quinn responded pointing at the photos.

Abby picked the one up from Fitz's desk and her jaw dropped. Quinn was right. The photos were of Olivia and Fitz. She looked at some of the other photos before placing the one in her hands back. "Quinn we should get out of here."

"Abby, you don't think..."

"Let's get out of here before Olivia catches us." Abby interrupted as she turned and left the office.

Quinn was quickly on her tail. They walked into the kitchen and settled down at the counter. Quinn just pointed to the oven.

Abby grabbed the pancakes out of the oven and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Who made these?" Abby asked placing them in front of Quinn. She just pointed to the note as she fixed herself a plate.

Huck and Olivia made their way into the kitchen as Abby read the note. As they got closer Abby asked, "Liv you have some explaining to do." She sounded a lot like Ricky from I love Lucy.

Olivia looked at Abby then at Quinn and just went to make some tea. "The papers are made and we meet with the Governor and her husband at nine. Make sure we have everything that we need and once we are done we can go back to DC. I think this case will be easy." Olivia responded as she fixed her tea and grabbed the morning paper.

Quinn and Abby looked at each other and then looked back at Olivia. "Is this house yours and Fitz?" Quinn asked before putting a fork full of pancake into her mouth.

Oliva was hoping that if she didn't respond that they would leave her alone on this. She should have known better. Her friends would never let this go.

"Liv?" Abby asked putting her fork down and looking at Olivia. "Quinn found your office. There are photos of you and Fitz. Are we staying here because this is his house?" Abby asked. She took a second to look around to see if there were any photos of Fitz and Mellie. When she realized there were none, she looked at Olivia. "Is this your house Olivia?" Abby asked a little more forcefully.

"Yes!" Olivia responded after taking a sip of her tea. "Fitz had it built for us." She finished the paper and then placed it neatly on the counter. She got up from the counter, placed her empty cup in the sink and walked towards her room. "We will be meeting the Governor at nine. Please be ready. The car will be here at eight thirty." Olivia said as she disappeared down the hall towards the master bedroom.

Abby, Quinn and Huck just starred at each other shocked. They didn't know what to say or how to respond to Olivia's omission. They always knew that Olivia and Fitz had something, but they didn't know how deep it went.

Now with her staff knowing that Fitz built this house for her, she wanted to get this case over with and head back to DC. She needed to sit down with Fitz and figure everything out. It was time.

Olivia was packing up her things when her cell phone vibrated. She walked over to the nightstand and looked at her phone.

"Good morning Sweet Babe!"

A/N: How was that? Her team found out! Mellie is going to Tennessee. It's time for Olivia to figure out what she wants. Will she want Fitz and the title as the first girlfriend/first lady? As always leave yours reviews. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed and thank you again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A month had passed. Mellie was settled back into her parent's house, going to counseling sessions and spending time on FaceTime with Karen and Teddy. She was missing her children. She felt bad for letting herself go and not being a mother to her babies. Even though she didn't spend a lot of time with her children, she loved them more than anything. Her counseling sessions were going well. She worked out being sexually assaulted by her father-in-law. She spent so much time feeling ashamed and feeling like it was her fault. She would have done anything to get him elected as Governor. But there were limits.

When Jerry died, she should have taken some time for herself. To fully greave that loss. She should have gone home with her parents the first time they offered. She felt ashamed for the way she acted around the White House and out in public.

Mellie walked into the counselor's room and sat down. "Good morning Dr. Cummings." She placed her hands in her lap, sitting up like she was in front of a camera.

"Mellie, please call me Ariel. Good morning. How are you today?" The counselor asked getting herself settled in front of the First Lady.

"Ariel." Mellie responded with a little nod. "I'm doing well. I talked to my children last night. They seem to be doing just fine. I even had a conversation with Fitz."

"I am sure your children miss you. Did you tell Karen where you are?" Ariel asked, tapping her pen on her notepad that was sitting on her lap.

"I just told her that I was spending more time with my parents. That I would be back by the time she was done for the semester. Teddy is still so little so he definitely doesn't understand. I read two bedtime stories to him this week." Mellie responded with sorrow in her voice.

"Have you considered asking The President if Teddy could come here?" Ariel asked while jotting down some notes.

"I will have to talk to him about it when we talk again. Our conversation the other day was brief. He is working around the clock on an international crisis. I didn't want to keep him too long." Mellie said playing with the seam of her pants. She found it hard to talk about herself, her family and relationships.

"I would like us to work on your thoughts and feeling about your marriage. About Olivia Pope."

The second Dr. Ariel mentioned Olivia's name, Mellie's head shot up to look at her. With her not being in DC, she knew that he was spending all his time with Olivia. It angered her knowing that her husband was taking comfort in Olivia but on the other hand she was tired of fighting for his attention. They loved each other but neither of them were in love with each other. Mellie just kept on nodding her head.

"Mellie?" Dr. Ariel said trying to get her out of her own thoughts. "What are you thinking?"

Mellie studied the doctor's face before revealing her thoughts. "My husband and Olivia are getting cozy." Mellie just busted out not worried about filtering what she was saying.

"Please keep on going?" Dr. Ariel nudged. She knew that this was something that definitely had to be on Mellie's terms, but it was something big she needed to work out.

"My husband has been having an extramarital affair with Olivia Pope for years." Mellie said with a sigh. "I haven't had any desire to be in an intimate relationship with my husband in years. Because of that, he turned to someone else. His campaign manager and fixer OLIVIA POPE." You could hear the disgust in her voice.

"Why do you have so much anger for her?" Dr. Ariel asked while jotting down things that Mellie was saying.

"She seduced my husband. She is the love of his life. She is the one he wants and runs to. Not his wife, me, but her! She is everything to him." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I shouldn't be upset. I am to blame too. I stopped being intimate with him, stopped paying attention to his needs." She looked down at the floor. "We are in this marriage for political gain." She finally admitted. A weight lifted off her shoulders the moment she admitted that they were in this marriage for their jobs. She was unconsciously ready for this marriage to be over. But she hated that she had put her life on hold for her husband.

"Mellie you have every right to be upset. Your husband has confided in someone other than his wife. I am sure that is not what you wanted for your marriage. Do you want him? Do YOU want to save your marriage?"

Mellie just looked at the doctor and seriously took her questions in.

~Scandal~

"Fitz." Olivia said giggling. "Stop."

Fitz popped out from under the covers and looked up at her questioningly. "You really want me to stop?" He asked with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

She shook her head, smiling at him as she bent down and captured his lips. She kissed him hard. She loved every moment they spent together. Without breaking from his lips she said, "Don't you have a meeting with the Sudan ambassador at nine?"

"Mhm." Fitz responded capturing her lips again. "But first..." Fitz started kissing her harder as he ran his left hand down her torso, over her hip to her inner right thigh. He heard her grown as he traced kisses from her lips down to her neck. He had his sights on something and he was going for it.

Olivia opened her eyes and tilted her head towards the clock. "Fitz...you have to be...in the oval in an hour." Olivia breathe the words through gasps as Fitz worked his superpowers.

"Olivia stop talking and enjoy the pleaser." Fitz demanded before going after his target goal.

~Scandal~

Olivia walked into OPA to find her friends sitting around the conference room table. Her secret service agents each picked a corner of her office to stand in. She hadn't spent a lot of time at OPA. She was helping Fitz with his case and there wasn't any real crisis, for once, that she had to devote all her attention to. Her friends looked at all the agents, looked at each other, and then focused on Olivia. They all had questions, but no one really wanted to bring it up first.

Quinn decided that she was going to be the one to take charge. "Liv you want to fill us in on your relationship with the President?"

Olivia took a second to study her friend's faces before responding. "We are seeing each other." She responded without telling them too much information. It really wasn't any of their business.

"The house in Vermont?" Abby asked.

Olivia took a long deep breath. "He had it built for us when he thought we had a chance. He had considered not running for a second turn and just moving to Vermont. He showed it to me months ago. When I left, that's where I went. He told me to use it when I went back up there to finish the Governor's case."

"He built a house for you?" Quinn and Abby asked in unison.

"Yes, he had a house built. Now can we get back to work?" Olivia asked wanting to change the subject.

"Are you with him?" Huck chimed in abruptly.

Olivia shot a look at him, a little surprised he was going to join this conversation. "It's complicated."

"You have secret service. So you're with him." Huck stated looking at her guards and then back at her.

"We are figuring it out. Huck we are fine. It won't make anything harder for you. They will not get in our way, and we can continue with work as normal. Now we have these missing girls that no one is paying attention to. Let's pay attention to them, instead of my love life." Olivia demanded, as she got up from the table and started to tape pictures of the missing girls on the windows.

A/N: Guys I am so excited for the next chapter. The next one will move this story in the direction is will be in. You asked for Gladiator talk, so I hope it was what you wanted. As always let me know what you think and if there is anything you would like to see. Here comes vacation writing for me!


	9. Chapter 9

April 8th, 2013

" **THE FIRST LADY UNSTABLE, PRESIDENT PUTS HER AWAY FOR A**

 **MISTRESS"**

"Since the unexpected death of President Grant III and Mrs. Grant's son, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant VI earlier this year, The First Lady has taken a turn-and not for the better. Unseen by any former First Lady, Mellie Grant has completely destroyed the barriers of the strength, class, and respect the First Lady is meant to uphold. Week after week The First Lady continues to show that she is becoming unfit to be a part of the First Family. Perhaps that's why the President kicked her out for someone new. A mistress. An inside source, who works around/for The White House has shared an exclusive with us alleging that The President has "kicked" First Lady, Mrs. Melody Grant out of the White House, and quickly, as if like clockwork, moved a new woman in-his mistress, Olivia Carolyn Pope.

Olivia Pope, 34, the Grant Administrations former Communications Director, is now known for being a fixer for the top in D.C. at her firm "Olivia Pope and Associates". She began her work with President Grant as his Campaign Manager when he was still Governor of California running his first Presidential campaign in 2008. Whether or not anything occurred between them during this time is unconfirmed, but multiple sources alleging witnessing inappropriate actions between the pair.

Our anonymous source did tell us that The President seems to be happier than anyone has ever seen him since Mrs. Grant has left. They said, and we quote, "President Grant smiles more now. He walks around with his head held high. He's more determined. He works for efficiently-Miss. Pope clearly means more to him than The First Lady, Mrs. Grant ever did. Regardless of how this plays out-impeachment or not, you can't blame the pair for wanting to simply be in love."

The White House nor OPA has made any official statement since informed of this story breaking this morning. It is unclear if they will even address this situation or if Miss. Pope is truly the President's mistress. However, if she is, this could mean a major impeachment battle for President Grant under the violations of Perjury and Obstruction of Justice.

Olivia's head popped up from the newspaper as Sally Langston said her name. She had gotten up early to enjoy a cup of tea and read the paper. Things were getting into a normal routine. It had been about two months since she was last asked questions about her relationship with Fitz. Her co-workers hadn't brought it up either.

Mellie was still in Tennessee with her family. Her and Fitz had a couple phone calls; seeing how she was doing, talking about the kids and how her treatment was going. Fitz would do late night video calls so Mellie could interact with Teddy. She seemed like she was in a better place with things. Constantly texting him about with kids and texting Karen. She just didn't talk about his presidency or anything really about work. She did ask him how running the country was going but never got into too much detail.

Olivia was occasionally spending her night at the White House. His secret service helped her sneak in and out of the residents. His team wanted them to be together. Fitz was always in a better mood when they were together.

Olivia and Fitz needed to have a conversation about what they were doing. Every time they tried, it seemed like something would come up and it was put on the back burner. Olivia knew that if they didn't discuss this soon, the news was going to pick up on their relationship and then she would have to do damage control.

"Fitz!" She yelled over her shoulder to the sleeping man in bed.

"Huh?" Fitz responded with sleep in his voice. He didn't have any meeting until noon, he figured he would enjoy a lazy morning.

"It's out there. My name...our relationship." Olivia whispered as she watched the news intensely.

"You'll just have to fix it Liv." He said getting out of bed and joining her on the couch. He kissed her lightly wrapping her in his arms. "We'll fix this. You promised no more running."

She relaxed the moment she entered his embrace. Being there like this was a reminder for her that she was safe and in this relationship together. Instead of saying anything, she kissed him lightly and laid her head on his shoulder as she directed her attention back to the television.

"Plus, I think Mellie is done." He stated with a little sadness in his voice.

She looked up at his surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Our last couple of conversations were different. She sounded different." Fitz responded drawling circles on her arm.

"As in better? More like her old self?" Olivia's curiosity started.

"She just doesn't seem to want to be the first lady." Fitz paused for a moment before resuming. "I have a call scheduled with her later. I will ask her then. Are you sure you want to take this step?"

"Fitz...I love you. I want you. I want this. I want us." Olivia whisper inches away from his lips. She held the gap for a second before connecting with him. Their kiss was slow and passionate. They never had to tell on other how much they loved the other. They showed it all the time.

"I love you too." Fitz said through deep breaths after pulling away for air.

~Scandal~

"Mellie!" Fitz said through the receiver as he sat behind his desk.

"Fitz, how are you?" Mellie asked in a good spirit.

"I'm good. You sound good too!" Fitz replied.

"I am good. The doctors here have really helped me. I have something that I need to talk to you about." Mellie responded hoping that she wouldn't lose her nerve to just tell him.

There was a moment of silence on both ends before Fitz answered her. "You can tell me anything." He said encouraging her to tell him what was on her mind.

"Fitz…I want a divorce." Mellie just blurted out.

Fitz took in a deep breath. This was a request that he thought he would never her from her. He always thought he would be the one asking for this. He didn't know what to tell her.

"Fitz?" Mellie asked through the receiver of the phone.

"Yeah." Fitz responded.

"I know this was the last thing you were expecting. I deserve better and so do you. Fitz our marriage ended year ago. We both know it. It's just about time we parent our children and go our separate ways."

"Are you sure?" Was all that Fitz could say.

"Yes, I'm sure about this. I need to move on. I also would like to run for congress. It's my turn. My turn to advance my career." Mellie said with a smile. She was ready to stand in her own light. No longer a part of President Fitz's shadow.

"Well if this is what you want. I will sign the papers when I get them." Fitz said looking out the oval office windows.

"Thank you. This has been a long time coming. I have to go. I have a therapy session. Tell Olivia hello for me."

~Scandal~

Fitz walking into the residence with a folder in his hand. He had to talk to Olivia now. Things were changing. There was nothing standing in their way now. Mellie didn't want to be the first lady. She didn't want to be married to him. She almost sounded like she wanted Olivia and Fitz together. It brought a bit of sadness to him. He knew that their marriage was over but that she was ready for it to be over.

Olivia was sitting on the couch with a bunch of files laid all around her. She was busy at work with her current case. She looked up at Fitz when she heard the door open. "Hi!"

Fitz just walks to her and hands her the folder.


End file.
